Various types of play systems exist, and have existed for some time, in which vehicles are moved on a remotely controlled basis. However, such systems generally provide one hand-held unit and one remotely controlled vehicle for operation by the hand-held unit. Examples of a vehicle in such a system are an automobile or an airplane. Furthermore, the functions of the remotely controlled unit, other than movement along a floor or along the ground or in the air, are quite limited.
Other types of play systems involve the use of blocks for building structures. These blocks often include components in the blocks for providing an interlocking relationship between abutting blocks. In this way, elaborate structures can be created by users with creative minds. However, such structures are generally built by hand.
Tests have indicated that there is a desirability, and even a need, for play systems in which vehicles are remotely operated to perform functions other than to move aimlessly along a floor or along the ground. For example, tests have indicated that there is a desirability, and even a need, for a play system in which the remotely controlled vehicles can transport and manipulate elements such as blocks to construct creative structures. There is also a desirability, and even a need for play systems in which a plurality of vehicles can be remotely controlled by elements such as switches in hand-held pads to compete against one another in performing a first task or to co-operate in performing a second task such as building a miniature community through the transport and manipulation of miniature blocks. Such a desirability, or even a need, has existed for a long period of time, probably decades, without a satisfactory resolution.